<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【JayTim】Tell Me Tomorrow by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047057">【JayTim】Tell Me Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Jason Todd, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他們已經一段時間沒有聯繫過對方了。</p><p>They haven't contact to each other for a while.</p><p> </p><p>中文書面語</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【JayTim】Tell Me Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原梗是很久以前在湯上看到的一個梗，覺得挺適合他們的，結果不小心搞得太認真errrr 原梗在文末告訴大家。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason Todd和Tim Drake已經分手一段時間，這期間他們一直沒有找對方，一個在Gotham，一個則依舊在全世界亂跑，就像是要躲避Gotham一樣，偏偏不來這座城市。要說是他們為甚麼分手，主要還是因為Jason總是無法留下來。他們為這個事情大大小小爭執很多次，Tim太疲憊了，他已經不想再繼續這種若有似無的關係，所以一切都戛然停止。再也沒有見面，沒有來崄，也沒有通訊，更沒有Jason Peter Todd，彷彿他又一次消失在人世間般。</p><p>Tim不是不知道Jason總會離開Gotham的原因，但愛情是自私的，Tim Drake更加是個自私的人，他只想讓愛人留在自己身邊，就算只是一段時間也好。每次Jason只會留下一兩天，說到底Tim也不過是個16歲的年輕人，他不希望他們的關係就只是一兩個晚上，他想像正常情侶一樣，可以去戲院，去遊樂場之類。</p><p>所以在Tim收到Jason的來電時，他確實愣了幾秒，可是在他思考出是否要接聽的時候，他的手已經先行一步回應。手機的另一端只傳來相同的沉默，還有不穩定的呼吸聲。Tim不打算出聲，他放鬆地把後背靠在椅背上，手卻從來沒有放下來，一直將手機舉在耳邊。</p><p>「……Tim。」Jason終於開聲說話，沙啞得就像好幾天沒有喝水般，彷彿花光全身的氣力才能吐出這一個音節一樣。光是這一聲，Tim便差點要讓自己收回分手的話，天知道他有多想念Jason。他在9歲的時候便被對方吸引，13歲的時候喜歡上對方，但他不可以再繼續下去了，即使他那愚蠢不已的愛慕就算在分手後，仍然沒有離開過他的內心。</p><p>Tim保持沉默，他咬著下唇，生怕吐出口的說話會再次令他們開始吵架。「我有點醉。」Tim從來沒有聽說過Jason說自己喝醉，更不明白為甚麼對方會提到這點，可是這足以解釋到為何他的聲音聽起來那般沙啞，是因為酒精。「我在家裡，你現在可以過來嗎？」Tim閉起雙眼，他知道這場對話會通往哪個方向，因為僅是聽到Jason的聲音，他那愚蠢的心臟又一次為對方加速跳動。</p><p>「為甚麼？」為甚麼要打電話給他？為甚麼要讓他過去？為甚麼不留下來？為甚麼不陪著他？Tim有太多的問題想要詢問Jason，最終只能演變出一句簡單又複雜的為甚麼。「我……家裡有隻很大的蟲子。」大概是被酒精影響，Jason根本就沒有想過自己需要一個原因讓Tim過來，蹩腳的謊話讓Tim不住勾起個笑容，內心也突然輕鬆起來︰「你是紅頭罩，而你無法處理一隻大蟲子。」</p><p>Jason理直氣壯地承認︰「是的。」Tim低笑搖搖頭，他的理智不會允許他過去的。「找其他人吧，Jason。」拒絕的說話，此刻竟卻使Tim感到落寞。「他們都不在。」Tim沉默了一會，最終只說出一句︰「我要掛了。」在他把手機移開之前，他聽到Jason自言自語的呢喃︰「可是我只有你。」Tim知道Jason不是有意說出口，這就像給他的肚皮上狠狠地擊了一下似的，他怎樣真的拒絕Jason呢？</p><p>男生嘆了口氣，在掛斷電話之前，他說了一句︰「我過來了。」</p><p>Tim不會承認自己急著過去找Jason，不過是這次他比平時快了數十分鐘到達Jason的家門前。分手的時候已經把鑰匙還給Jason，所以他現在就像普通人一樣敲響男人的家門。他才剛把手放下來的瞬間，男人已經把門扉開啟，一下抓住Tim的手腕，將男生扯到懷中後，俐落地把門關起來，推過男生讓他壓在門板上，雙手緊緊地把Tim扣在懷裡，腦袋埋在他的頸窩間。</p><p>「別，Jason。我只是來幫你處理大蟲子的。」Tim的口中是這樣說，可是手卻攀到Jason的後背上，抓緊對方的T恤。這是Jason的味道，酒精、煙草，還有槍粉的味道。他不知道Jason到底喝了多少，可是才剛開門的時候廉價的酒精和威士忌的味道在一瞬竄進鼻腔裡，Jason必定是喝了許多。空氣中的酒精也使得Tim開始醉起來，這肯定是他現在無法好好思考的原因。</p><p>Jason如同雕像般絲毫不動，他只是不斷似溺水之人汲取Tim的氣味。「Tim。」男人的聲線充滿破碎和渴求，一直喊出他的名字，Tim只覺得自己的心也隨著破碎。「我只是來幫你處理大蟲子的，Jason。大蟲子在哪裡？」說出來的話他都不太相信，在語氣下蘊藏的猶豫，連他自己也沒能說服。「大蟲子不見了，你也不見了。」Jason口齒不清地喃出沒有邏輯的話，Tim卻只是攥緊他的衣服。</p><p>「我們分手了，Jason。」再一次承認這點比他想像中來得更難受，男人抱著他的力度變大，卻遠比不上他內心的痛楚。「不，別走。」Jason軀體的熱度，身上散發的酒意，抱著他的力度，沙啞的聲音，都在把Tim拉回到那個熟悉的地方。「我不是那個要走的人，是你。」在Tim再次開口之前，他沒有想到自己連聲音也在顫抖，而這像是向Jason扣下了機板般，後者一時間僵直了身體。只是Tim並不知道，那是因為他的聲音，還是因為他所說的話。</p><p>Jason站直腰板，好讓自己可以看見Tim的樣子。男人的雙手滿是因提槍而長出的厚繭，卻以最輕柔的力度捧起Tim的臉蛋。直至Jason的指腹擦拭過他的眼角和臉龐，Tim才知道自己正在流淚。「別哭，鳥寶寶別哭。」Jason輕吻過Tim臉上的淚水，後者站著讓Jason吻掉他的眼淚，抬起眼簾看著眼前比他要高的男人。透過月光，他可以看見對方現在看上去比之前憔悴得多，眼底下的陰影告知他對方有多久沒有好好睡覺，他甚至連臉上的胡子也沒有刮乾淨。</p><p>「我會留下來，Timmy，不要哭了。」Jason的說話只使他的眼淚流得更兇，他不想因為自己而成為他強行留下的原因。「你醉了，你不想留下來。」Jason繼續噓聲安慰Tim，雙手不肯放開男生。Tim知道這份溫柔是只屬於他的，也很清楚對方對自己的愛，正因這樣Tim才不想讓Jason勉強自己留下來。「我想為了你留下來，不想失去你。」Tim不可能會聽漏他語氣中的真誠，他知道Jason願意這樣做，可他不想以這樣的方式讓他留下來。</p><p>「可我不想成為你留下的原因，我知道你離開是為了甚麼。」只是Tim沒有想到他會得到這樣的回應︰「我留下來是因為我愛你，你是我發生的唯一好事，想到你不再和我在一起的每一秒都是煎熬。我不能失去你，Tim，不要讓我走。」Jason想必是醉得挺厲害才會和他當面說出這種話，可是Tim卻無法反應過來，他的沉默讓Jason以為他想要放棄了。</p><p>「如果你要我走的話，只要和我說就好，但你要答應我以後要好好吃飯和休息。」Tim主動走上前靠到他的肩上，喃喃自語地說道︰「等你明天酒醒再說，現在來抱著我，Jay。」Jason把手環到Tim的腰上，緊緊地抱住他。Tim知道無論怎樣，說到底他們仍舊無法分開。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>＊ 原梗是：「我知道我們說過在分手後不應該再說話，但這裡有隻大蟲子，我有點醉而且我的朋友們都沒空。你可不可以過來殺了它，或者在之後親我？」<br/>（I know we said we wouldn't talk again after we broke up, but there's a huge bug, I'm kinda drunk and none of my friends are available, Could you come over, kill it and maybe kiss me after?）</p><p>＊ 本來這麼可愛又好笑的梗，為甚麼會變這樣啦XD</p><p>＊ 最近感覺沒怎麼寫JayTim，找點時間好好寫長篇一發完的那種吧！</p><p>＊ 點梗還在持續緩慢填坑中......</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>